Case6 Name Modification
This is the page for collecting information related to (Name Modification 削除申請者名変化) case. The name of the groupe or person who is asking to delete videos is Name Modification 削除申請者名変化. （このページは、削除申請者　Name Modification 削除申請者名変化”に関する情報をまとめるページです。） Case6 Name Modification This page is under construaction. (このページは現在作成中です。)自由に改変して使用してください。 ---------------------------------------- -------------------- **ミクさん動画監視 Check of Videos in Youtube 監視結果をここにまとめて書いて、報告してください。 自由に改変して使用してください。 作成途中のページの為、自由に修正してください。 ----------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Please add the information of Deleted Video in Youtube. **削除動画監視の情報データの更新をお願いします。 （最新の削除情報の追加） Individual data of deleted videos are in following pages. Please see Japanese MENU. (個別の削除動画のデータの追加は下記のページです。暫定日本語メニューからご覧ください。) Case6 Name Modification http://www48.atwiki.jp/lukaclub/editx/70.html Temporary Japanese Menu (暫定日本語メニュー) http://savemiku.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Japanese_Menu If you find the page of Japanese wiki and English wiki in Japan. Please copy here as a backup file. This page is under construaction. (このページは現在作成中です。) ----------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- **This is the page for collecting information related to (Name Modification 削除申請者名変化) case. The name of the groupe or person who is asking to delete videos is MAGES. **（このページは、削除申請者　” (Name Modification 削除申請者名変化)”に関する情報をまとめるページです。） **Case6 (Name Modification 削除申請者名変化). This page is under construaction. (このページは現在作成中です。) --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- 15-83 >>69 さんからいただいたデータの2/19版と2/28版を見比べてて企業版笹'sがないか調べてた。 2/19版にあった企業名に類似した企業名で2/28版に新たに出てきていた企業とおぼしき申立者 2/19　Aniplex Inc.→ 2/28　Aniplexが新たに出現(Inc.が抜けた名称) 2/19　Avex Entertainment, Inc.→ 2/28　Avex Entertainment Inc.が新たに出現(「,」が抜けている) 2/19　株式会社 アーティマジュ→2/28　株式会社 アーティマージュが新たに出現 他、2/19時点でも下記のようなものがある。 Sony Music Entertainment (Japan) Inc.　 Sony Music Entertainment(Japan) Inc.　 ()を半角、全角に変えたもの。 上記は申立を依頼したバイト君の入力間違いなのだろうか・・・・ --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- 15-226 2/3 で、今日は>>163 さんにいただいたデータを触って笹'sを追ってみた。 そこで気づいたんだが、笹って個人攻撃してないか? 申立者 笹磯純一　→　権利者 VocaSub 申立者 笹家純一　→　権利者 kumikuniP 申立者 笹金純一　→　権利者 Turrent 申立者 笹川純一　→　権利者 xxKMSakura 申立者 笹峰純一　→　権利者 Khozen0 --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- 15-2662/4 >>231 株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.については「.」込みで正式な名称であり、権利者としての （代理人としての排他的利用権の）行使である可能性が高いと考えられます。 「株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.」に関しては、MAGES.(メージス)公式ウェブサイト（http://mages.co.jp/） もしくはwikiが参考になります。 根拠としては、公式ウェブサイトの音楽事業の紹介（下記）となります。 ＞5pb.Gamesブランドの作品を最大限に活用し、関連楽曲の商品化や連動プロモーションによる各種事業との相乗効果を目指す。 ＞「ニコニコ動画」発のコンテンツやアーティストの発掘と、「ニコニコ動画」プラットフォームを活用した新企画の発足。 株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.の申請による削除として、以前「ワールドイズマイン」が指摘されており ryo氏のコンテンツの管理を代行していると推測されます。 従って、ご指摘のコンテンツについては、コンサートで歌われた「楽曲」の問題であると 考えられるわけです。 対応策としては、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.に（批判ではなく）お問い合わせして 権利内容や範囲、代行アーティストなどについて確認する。 その確認に基づいて、アップロードについて注意を促すこと。 あるいは、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.を飛び越して、明確に、権利者本人に許諾を得てから アップロードするという方法もあるわけです。 ------------------------------------------------- 15-273 3/7 それと、>>83 への追申で、というより、みなさんにも知っていて欲しいかなっていう情報をば。 ちょっと俺的手前味噌な考え方のような物で恐縮ですが。「削除動画探してみた」の活用という事で。 >上記は申立を依頼したバイト君の入力間違いなのだろうか・・・・ それは、ちょっと考えにくいと、俺は思っています。 大抵の大手企業には特許部や著作権部と呼ばれる社内的にもかなり強力な権限を持つ部門がある事が多く、 取締役に近い人が長として取りまとめている重要な部門である事が多いようです。 体外的な抗議や訴訟のみでなく宣伝広報や営業活動などにも目を光らせ、厳格に取り決めた企業ポリシーに則って 社名として使用する文字列の一文字一文字の統一を図っている筈です。事実、削除検索結果にリストアップされた 多くの企業は社名の文字列の厳格な統一が図られていますよね。バイナリレベルで完全一致しています。 バイナリレベルで完全一致ですから大文字小文字があちこちにある、なんてありません。 以前、とある企業で、派遣従業員さんがポリシーと異なる会社名の文字列を取引先とのEメールの やり取りに使用してしまった事がccから判明し大問題となり、謝罪訂正メールだけでは済まなくなり、 本社会議にまで発展してしまった現場に居合わせた事があります・・・これが、企業の正しい姿でしょう。 「会社」としての言動には社会的責任が伴います。一度出したら引っ込める事は困難です。 「ゴメン」や「間違いだった」では済まないのです。 さて、こんな観点からリストを見てみると、>>83さんご指摘のSONYを始め一部の企業や放送局関係のいくつかは「なんかへんだなぁ」ですね。 同ご指摘のavexについても、そもそも先頭が大文字の"A"の時点でおかしいので(おかしいと評価した根拠と基準は後述します)マークしてましたが、 "Avex"で一貫していたようなので企業ポリシーだと思い以後見過ごしてました。不穏な動きが無いか、今後は監視したいんですが 正直なところどの企業ががどの楽曲の著作権を持つかなんて分からないので、みんなで知恵を持ち寄って解決して行きたいんです。 aAａＡvVｖＶeEｅＥxXｘＸ、この4つの文字をこの順序で使用しているもので先頭のみが大文字なのは wikiのURLぐらいのようですね。というか、そのまんまです。ほかには探し出す事ができません。 Google　検索キーワード："Avex" -avex "Avex" -avex に一致する情報は見つかりませんでした。 参考までに、特許庁には以下の商標以外は大文字を含む文字列での登録はされていないようです。 商標登録第0639248号 商標：ＡＶＥＸ（検索用） 称呼：アベックス 出願日：1962年11月14日 権利者：アブデル　ユーケー　リミテッド もう一度言いますが、飽く迄も参考です。正式な社名としての文字列を商業登記簿謄本から検索引用したものではないので。 だって、法務省で商業登記簿を調べるとお金掛かるんですう(^^;。なので「> 正式な名称であり、」とは言えません。ヘタレでゴメンナサイ。 読み方も違うし他人様の物だし、しかも1962年出願ですから権利者さんについては調査の必要すらないでしょう。別物です。 上記の他にはもちろん「Avex」なんて一件も登録されていません。すべて「avex」です。・・・おかしくないですか？ 知名度の高い「三菱重工」や「サッポロ一番」のような通称でもなんでもない、誰からもそんな呼び方された事も無い、 今まで一度も世に出た事の無い文字列の組み合わせを、企業が、自社の名称を "自ら" 名乗る文字列として公の場で使用するでしょうか？ ・・・これが、"Avex" という文字列を「おかしい」と評価した根拠です。勿論、推測であって普遍性も無いし、そういう企業ポリシー なのかもしれませんし。それでも「なんとなくおかしい」とか「おかしいような気がする」はおかしいの内に入れたくないんです。 宇多田さんやレディーガガさん、ハロプロの件といい、灯台下暗しな巨大黒幕がとっかえひっかえ、・・・なんて邪推もしたくなります・・・(ﾎﾟｶ!!)イテッ、あっ、先生ゴメンナサイ 判断基準として使用した出典は 特許電子図書館　商標 http://www.ipdl.inpit.go.jp/Syouhyou/syouhyou.htm ここの称呼検索で「エイベックス」で検索した物です。 特許電子図書館は無料ですからいつも活用してます。みなさんも活用してみてください。 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 15-277 >>273 企業のＣＩ（コーポレートアイデンティティ）については俺の会社にも利用に関する数百 ページのマニュアルがあり、その利用には完全にプロテクトがかけられている。このこと に非常に強い規制がかかってきたのは、およそ５年くらい前からだったか・・・企業にも 温度差があるんだろうけど。 ただ古くは社保庁の年金問題におけるデータデジタル化の際の入力ミスのことなどあるの で、「黒」って断言できないなぁ・・っていうことで「バイト君の」云々の表現をしたんだ。 随分な昔のことになるが、俺の会社でもスタンプカード的なものを顧客情報としてデジタ ル化した時、加入日、顧客の生年月日を西暦、昭和、平成、大文字、小文字でそれぞれ打 ち込む輩がいて、加入年数や顧客年齢がgdgdになったことあるし。更には初期の頃、この カードの場合本人確認がなく、顧客の方にも問題があって、まっ何だ、ボーリングでメン バー登録する時のように「涼宮ハルヒ」「キョン」などと偽名（ニックネーム）を使う輩も いた。 今でもデータ抽出すると年齢不詳、性別不詳が相当数出てくる^^ >正直なところどの企業がどの楽曲の著作権を持つかなんて分からないので、みんなで知恵 >を持ち寄って解決して行きたいんです。 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 15-278 4/7 >>277さん > っていうことで「バイト君の」云々の表現をしたんだ。 俺の書いた文章中での派遣従業員さんもおんなじ事「やっちゃった」訳だもんね。 今回のような事って、ひょっとすると案外と多くの企業内で現実に起こっているかもしれないね。 コンプライアンスもガバナンスも実はマトモじゃなかったなんていう東証一部上場の話題の企業もあったぐらいだし。 派遣さんの出来事って確か6年前。この時は、ネット教育の時間が一気に増えて教育ビデオの時間も一気に増えて仕事が進まなかったよ。 あと、初級社員向けの教育資料にCSRとかCGとかCS(顧客満足)とかいきなり略語が登場するようなカリキュラムでやってる 企業があって(TV-CMもやってるような企業。とっとと転職したゼ)びっくりした事がある。教育終了後みんなに 「さっき出てきたCSってなんの事だか分かった？」って訊いたら 「カスタマーサービスっすか？」って答えが返ってきて絶句しちゃった。こういう部分にも多くの問題があると思う。 正直、>>83のこれについては俺の内部だけで完結させるつもりでレスするつもりなんて全然なかったんだ。 このプロジェクト内では勿論、本スレ内でも俺という個人の存在が大きくなる事は絶対に避けなければならないから。 目立ったり、偏った志に基いた進言をしたり、考えを提示したり・・・絶対ダメ。だって、学級委員長なんだもん。 企業(個人)攻撃なんて絶対いや。正義の味方なんて絶対に呼ばれたくない。ちょっと魔が差したもんだからタンコブが ｲﾃﾃw 今日は中日(なかび)で削除調査はお休みだから(俺の独断)(デバッグだけやる)また素敵な動画紹介してちょ。夜でも明日でもいいんで。 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- **MAGES MAGES.]の種類 ,株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.については「.」込みで正式な名称 MAGES :半角　点なし ＭＡＧＥＳ.全角　点あり MAGES. :半角　点あり ------- 削除されてしまったミクさんたち - Cases of the deleted videoEdit 15-231 正にその通り。笹に限らず先日の「株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.」(全角)もそう。 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 6 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZVP93C4_2E この動画は、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ. さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4kkG7crGQg この動画は、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ. さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 account: GoBOIANO http://www.youtube.com/user/GoBOIANO?ob=0 "Part 1"～7、および "Final Paet" の全8本、その内2本が「株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.」(全角)に消されています うｐ主の GoBOIANO さんは日本文化とボカロ大好きなアメリカ人の方のようですが この方の動画で消されているのは上記2本のみで、あと1本の違反通報でアカウント停止となります ----------- K11-814 >>789,790 さんの報告 (English sub) Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 in SAPPORO - Rip Release/ Luka Luka Night Fever HD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ncc6mW_gQA 作成者:Yunoa169 再生回数:22,293 再生時間:6:36 この動画は、株式会社MAGES さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 一方・・・ 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4kkG7crGQg 作成者:GoBOIANO 再生回数:44,956 再生時間:13:27 この動画は、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ. さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 これって 3月9日の LIVE IN TOKYO だよね。英語の絶賛コメでいっぱい・・・ 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpIalgdGNac 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPK9N-ZIOOA 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gynkAwggacQ 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yv5Od8D5P2E 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TatOWFVRQ9w これ生きてるんだけど、なんでこっちは著作権侵害の申し立てしないのかな？ "MAGES" → &h4D+&h41+&h47+&h45+&h53 "ＭＡＧＥＳ." → &h826C+&h8260+&h8266+&h8264+&h8272+&h2E --- 【YouTube】初音ミク動画 削除対策スレ【対韓】part12 http://anago.2ch.net/test/read.cgi/streaming/1330606052/44 http://anago.2ch.net/test/read.cgi/streaming/1330606052/48 ------------------ K12-41 さて、昨夜下記動画の削除申請をしたとされる 株式会社MAGES社に対し、直接若しくは間接的に削除申請をしたか問い合わせをして参りました http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ncc6mW_gQA 本日、早速回答をいただくことができましたのでご報告いたします 　※回答をそのまま晒すのはなんかわざわざ回答してくれたMAGES社に対して 　　失礼かなって思ったのでひとまず控えます 当該動画がMAGES社より発売された 「初音ミク　ライブパーティー2011」の映像と判断したため MAGES社より直接停止の依頼をしたとのことです 完全に白です。全然燃料になってないじゃん！ K12-42 まだ復活してない http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQgaCVT9Bw8&list=PLAEDA082834FAACD2&index=14&feature=plpp_video K12-44 >>41 それ、問い合わせする動画を間違えているようですが・・・ http://anago.2ch.net/test/read.cgi/streaming/1329324011/814 (English sub) Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 in SAPPORO - Rip Release/ Luka Luka Night Fever HD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ncc6mW_gQA 作成者:Yunoa169 再生回数:22,293 再生時間:6:36 この動画は、株式会社MAGES さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 2011 Vocaloid Concert - Part 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4kkG7crGQg 作成者:GoBOIANO 再生回数:44,956 再生時間:13:27 この動画は、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ. さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 "MAGES" → &h4D+&h41+&h47+&h45+&h53 "ＭＡＧＥＳ." → &h826C+&h8260+&h8266+&h8264+&h8272+&h2E ------------ 15-266 >>231 株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.については「.」込みで正式な名称であり、権利者としての （代理人としての排他的利用権の）行使である可能性が高いと考えられます。 「株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.」に関しては、MAGES.(メージス)公式ウェブサイト（http://mages.co.jp/） もしくはwikiが参考になります。 根拠としては、公式ウェブサイトの音楽事業の紹介（下記）となります。 ＞5pb.Gamesブランドの作品を最大限に活用し、関連楽曲の商品化や連動プロモーションによる各種事業との相乗効果を目指す。 ＞「ニコニコ動画」発のコンテンツやアーティストの発掘と、「ニコニコ動画」プラットフォームを活用した新企画の発足。 株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.の申請による削除として、以前「ワールドイズマイン」が指摘されており ryo氏のコンテンツの管理を代行していると推測されます。 従って、ご指摘のコンテンツについては、コンサートで歌われた「楽曲」の問題であると 考えられるわけです。 対応策としては、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.に（批判ではなく）お問い合わせして 権利内容や範囲、代行アーティストなどについて確認する。 その確認に基づいて、アップロードについて注意を促すこと。 あるいは、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ.を飛び越して、明確に、権利者本人に許諾を得てから アップロードするという方法もあるわけです。 -------